


Playtime's Just Begun

by DumbestBitchhh



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Doll sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestBitchhh/pseuds/DumbestBitchhh
Summary: Bo and Woody are finally left to their own devices. . . what now?





	Playtime's Just Begun

Woody looked out across the carnival, watching children laugh and fall and run in the glow of the lights from the rides. He heard her come up behind him, her porcelain feet tinking softly. “Woody? There you are.”

He didn’t turn to look at her. “Yeah, sorry. I just had to be alone for a second.”

She put her cold cheek on his shoulder. “You miss them.”

He sighed. “Yeah. It’s not-- I don’t regret staying with you, obviously, but--”

“I know.” They sat in silence for a moment. Woody glanced to her, at the light reflecting off of her smooth cheeks. She turned to him. “I feel lonely, too. It was worse before you came, but still.”

Woody smiled. “Toys are social creatures.”

She snorted. “Something like that.”

He looked back out at the view. The colors of the lights reminded him of Buzz, and they stabbed him in the chest. “How do you get over it?”

“It gets better after a while.”

“How long?” He whined. It was not his best moment.

She grinned. “I can think of a way to make it better, at least for a time.”

He eyed her eagerly. “Oh yeah?”

She cupped his cheek. “Yeah, Cowboy.” She pulled him to her, kissing him tenderly at first, then harder, making up for all their lost years. She touched the buttons on his chest. “Does this come off?”

Woody’s head was spinning. “What? My shirt? Ah, no.”

She smirked. “So you’re always walking around naked?”

He blinked. “Well not-- aren’t most toys-- I--”

She guided his hand to the buttons on her back. “Well, mine comes off.”

He stared. “It-- Can I. . .”

She laughed. “Go get ‘em, Cowboy.”

He kissed her again, working to undo her buttons, which was tricky with rubber fingers. Her clothes slid off, and he ran his hands down the smooth, shiny curve of her hip, so delicate and yet so _there._ He pulled her as close as he could.

She leaned into his ear, her cheek clinking against his. “I waited for you for so long.” She pushed against him.

He moaned. “Bo. . .” He felt a part of him come alive that he had never let out before.

She grabbed the back of his neck. “Do you want me?”

He panted. “Yes. . . Please,”

She pushed him to his knees, allowing him to look up at her body, glowing in the reflected lights of the carnival, smooth and enticing. “Beg.”

He stared up at her. “What?”

She cupped his face. “I wanna hear you beg for it, Sheriff.”

His body felt electric. “Bo, please,”

Her grip tightened. “Is that the best you can do?”

“Fuck, Bo, I waited so long. . .”

“Not good enough.” She pulled out her staff and smacked him, its sting biting into his soft body, although to his surprise, the pain of it only amplified his state.

He needed to feel it again. “That’s the best I can do.” _Hit me again._

She did. “I don’t think so.”

He couldn’t help it-- he moaned. “Ahh, fuck, Bo. . .”

She smiled. “You like that?” She smacked him again. “Do you like it when I hit you, Sheriff? Who knew you were such a little slut?” She pulled him up with the crook of the staff until they were nose to nose. “Oh, we’re going to have a lot of fun, aren’t we?”

Woody had left his pride behind a while ago. “You can have as much fun with me as you want. I’m _your_ toy now, Bo.”

She smiled. “That’s what I like to hear.” She pulled him into her, her tiny fingers digging into his stuffed body. He instinctively ground into her, rewarded when she moaned and pressed harder against him, their bodies moving as one, cloth and clay in unison, pulsing, harder, faster. Their moans were soft in each other’s ears, their fingers tight on each other’s backs.

Woody knew that she was as close as he was-- their movements became more and more desperate, their breaths heavier. And then they came, and it washed over him, making him cry out; he would have collapsed if not for her cool hands holding him against her.

She laid him down tenderly, pulling on her clothes cooly although she was panting. “You certainly make an exciting accessory.” 

She looked down at him, and if he could have, he would have come again just at the look of mischief in her eyes. “You can play with me any time you like.”

She smiled. “I’ll hold you to that, Cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry lmao I know this can never be forgiven.


End file.
